One screwed up ending
by Keishon
Summary: A happy ending for Sasuke and Sakura...? Yeah right. Sasuke doesn't trust his own kid, Sakura and him are always fighting, and on top of that, Sasuke doesn't even trust his own daughter to be great, because she was better than him.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto. All characters, etc. belong to Kishimoto-sensei. Rie, Sema', and others, however, are completely my characters, and are not to be used anywhere without my consent._

Chapter-1: The Rebellious Daughter.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A soft breeze came through the trees in the black, silky night sky. Stars were slowly being consumed by the clouds, rolling through like a pack of wolves, scouring the lands for their next victim…

In the village, of Konohagakure, under the clouds that were about to weep for a lost something, a girl with black hair, raced into the trees. Her bangs came down to about her chin, parted in two large bangs, on either side of her face, surrounding her headband of a Shinobi. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, quite messy and unkempt, and it appeared that she had tear-line's dripping down each side of her face, while blood-red eyes scoured the lands for hidden spies, or just some friends she'd rather not tag along with her…

Having made sure the coast was clear she skidded into a small clearing in the forest. The tree branches still hovered overhead blocking out some of the ever-fading moonlight. A figure slowly slinking towards her in the tall grass caught Rie's attention. A flash of warning danced in the Sharingan eyes that she possessed, but, as she saw a familiar shape make towards her, she let out a sigh of relief, letting her normal eyes, onyx colored, bear into his brilliant, orange eyes.

"Hn. Don't sneak up on me like that, you little twit."

A smirk crossed the male's face, who stood in front of Rie', his lips barely touching her chin, his breath coming onto her skin in rolls,

"Why? Did little Rie' get _scared?_"

He said the last word, scared, like he was just egging the girl on, and she smirked back, resting her fingers tentatively on his chest, and tracing small patterns on it.

"Not at all. Almost took my katana to your ass, though."

Rie' replied, quirking an eyebrow in reply to Sema's words. The silver haired boy smirked, as he slowly griped her wrist, and removed it from his chest, only to pin her against a tree, and press his body flush against her, letting her feel him all over.

"Really…? Dad always told me you _were_ the cautious and wary one…"

Rie' shot him a dirty look, licking her lips lightly, and seductively,

"Screw your Dad. That damned copy-ninja wouldn't know an eraser if it hit him on the head,"

She winked, and kissed his chin lightly,

"In fact, Naruto actually _did that _to your scarecrow of a Father."

Sema' ran his hands lightly through Rie's hair, and whispered dangerously,

"Enough talk…"

Rie' soon found her lips covered by his. She moaned lightly, pulling him closer to her, and wrapping her arms lightly around his neck, while one hand of his wrapped around her waist. The kiss deepened to the point where neither Rie' nor Sema' could breathe.

She hesitantly pulled away, her hot breath warming his chin considerably,

"Damn you for coming so late…Now Touu-san wants me home. And you know what happens if I come home late; he'll know something's up."

Sema' looked away from her for a moment, and nodded his head, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, whispering into her ear,

"Don't want to make old man Uchiha pissed. Take care Rie'."

And with that, Sema' was gone and Rie' was rushing back to her house in a frenzy.

XXXX 

As she neared her home on the far edge of the Village, that huge damned manor she had to put up with, a figure appeared, slouching quite lazily near the open gate, his onyx eyes bearing into hers, and his raven-locks, identical to hers, except in form, covered his eyes lightly from view.

Shit… 

Rie' muttered to herself, looking for a way around her strict Father. No other way she'd be able to penetrate without him seeing her.

Might as well give yourself up now, girl… 

Rie' smiled weakly, and waved at her father, whose gaze was still unwavering. He seemed to have stuff written all over her…she gulped lightly, and raised her hands in self-defense, trying to keep her temper down,

"Damnit Dad! You need to quit staring at me like that!"

Sasuke blinked once, and his red-eyes bore into her, seemingly telling him everything she had done that night. Dear lord, did she have a huge sign on her face saying, quite unnecessarily,

"_**Look at me! I made-out with the son of my Dad's Sensei!"**_

She grabbed and yanked at her own hair in frustration as her Father simply studied her with a bored look on his handsome face,

"Dad! Cut the crap! Every time I walk through these gates, you always have to find something wrong with whatever is on your mind!"

Sasuke glared at her again, and whispered dangerously,

"Where were you…? I hadn't even asked that yet, 'till you went off on me"

Rie' blushed, and spat out at him,

"ANBU black-ops have things to do this early in the evening you know!!!"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at his daughter, as Sakura slowly stepped out of the house, looking on, and then, slowly turning away from the scene, entering the house.

"_Really?_ Then spill. I'm part of the corporation as well."

Rie snorted, and ran past her Father,

"Damnit! I don't have to say a word to you, you over-possessive bastard!"

And she ran into the house, slamming the rice-paper door hard behind her.

XXX 

Sasuke blinked, and sighed deeply, pressing one black-gloved hand to his face, clearly irritated with his daughter's behavior.

Sakura slowly walked out, and put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, gazing at him with worried jade eyes.

"Be reasonable. She _is_ 17 now, after all."

Sasuke snapped back at his wife, pushing her reassuring hand off of his shoulder, whirling around to glare at her threateningly,

"Not old enough to be making her own decisions!"

Sakura took a step back, and quivered slightly, before snapping back just as furiously,

"She's _my_ daughter too, you know! You'd die if you ever had to go through labor! I don't know why I ever married such a cold, heartless bastard like you? Couldn't you subject some filthy whore off the streets to do this crap for you?! I'm sure she'd gladly get into bed with you! Damnit Sasuke!"

Sakura slapped him across the face, her eyes staring up at him, & brimming with tears,

"I have no place in your heart…do I? You treat me like dirt, and just because your own _daughter_ turned out looking like Itachi it's—"

Sasuke pushed her roughly against the gate, his eyes whirling with the Sharingan, and he hissed in her ear,

"I never want to hear those words from you again, understand?! I don't hate my daughter because she looks like Itachi!"

Sakura spat back at him, their faces inches apart,

"You sure in all hells do! You never treated her right, and are always watching her, to make sure she doesn't go off, and kill the clan, like Itachi did!"

Sakura smacked him across the face once more, practically screaming,

"Get the hell away from me you possessive fucker! I—I hate your very _being!_"

Sasuke glared at her, clearly pissed, evident by his bluing cheek, and he let her go roughly, whirling around, and back towards the Uchiha-Manor,

"Fine. Then have fun sleeping on the couch tonight _sweetie._"

XXX 

Sasuke spat on the ground, glaring once more at Sakura, before roughly opening the sliding rice-paper door, only to stare into the eyes of Rie', and her younger brother, horrified. The young boy, a spitting image of Sasuke, had tears welling up in his eyes. Sasuke mentally slapped himself for causing so much pain in these two, but Rie' only regarded him with cold, emotionless eyes, like Sasuke had when he was back with Orochimaru. Her arms were crossed, and Kenta, his son, whimpered slightly, before racing down the hall and slamming his bedroom door. Rie' glared threateningly at her Father, and hissed fiercely at him, her eyes glaring blood red like his own, Sharingan locking with Sharingan.

"Dad. You're a _horrible_ person. Look at your son now—he's going to be fucked up as you were. God forbid, _I sure am_ in your damned eyes! You think I'm just going to be the exact replicate of Itachi! Body, soul, and his fucking demented mind! And now you take everything out on Mom! You're sick!"

Sasuke said nothing in his defense…he only regarded his daughter with the same eyes she did with him. She looked too much like Itachi to ignore. That is the reason why he never trusted her, from the moment she began to be a prodigy like him.

Graduating the academy at age 9, unlocking the Sharingans at age eight, becoming Chuunin at age 11, and ANBU at age 14. He hated to admit it, but he loathed his daughter. Even he could not accomplish any of that, and in his days at the academy, he had been the best, not some stupid girl.

"I have no reason to explain myself to you. I'm your Father, and your superior. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I—"

Rie' cut him off abruptly, punching her Father in the arm, silver tears rolling down the side of her face,

"Fine! I will, you pompous fucker!"

And with a poof of smoke, Rie' was gone, and Sasuke was left alone, once again…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

……

_OOC: How was that for a first chapter? Yes—Sasuke's family has emotional issues. And this chapter is kind of short…I usually make them longer, but I'm in the mountains right now on vacation ((thank the lord for internet-cards)) and I have to walk a mile-and-a-half just to get to the mail-box, then I have to walk all the way back! XXD_

_Well, see ya' in the next chapter!_


End file.
